Sweet Revenge
The Sweet Revenge is a large pirate ship that is owned by Captain Stickybeard, along with his crew of Candy Pirates. It is featured in Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E., Operation: A.F.L.O.A.T., and Operation: T.R.I.C.K.Y., with its most prominent role being in P.I.R.A.T.E. No explanation is given for the ship's ability to sail over land, carving furrows in the ground. History In Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E., Stickybeard attacks the treehouse with Gunpowder Gumballs, steals the treehouse's candy and shanghais Numbuh 5. The ship "sails off" and Chewy and Gooey bind Numbuh 5 to the mast with licorice, but she just eats it and gets free. She sneaks around and tries to take the treasure chest with her. The pirates notice her and try to attack her, and she's about to get away, but the weight of the chest pulls her down. Stickybeard takes the chest and throws it into the hold of the vessel with the rest of the candy. Seeing how much Numbuh 5 likes candy, he offers to make Numbuh 5 his first mate, and that they'll rob kids of their candy, and that she'll become captain of the ship and get all of his candy when his teeth are completely rotted. He tells her that she'll have all the candy for 200 miles. He adds that the 200 miles is in nautical miles, which he believes is more than normal miles. Numbuh 5 thinks about it, but then rejects Stickybeard because she doesn't want to leave the KND. Stickybeard makes Numbuh 5 walk the plank, but Sector V arrives and saves her in the nick of time. The kids had reconfigured their treehouse into a flying ship and they proceed to attack the pirates. This time the KND manage to take out the pirates. During the course of the fighting, Numbuh 5 tries to find her candy and finds it deep down inside the ship's hold. She's about to leave with it, but Stickybeard interferes once again. Numbuh 5 says she will see Stickybeard at the dentist. Then the two engage in a classic sword fight using candy cane swords, but Stickybeard manages to destroy Numbuh 5's sword, much to both of their displeasure, and he pins her against the wall. Meanwhile, Numbuh 2 and Chewy and Gooey are fighting over the steering wheel, causing the ship to move about in different directions. The steeple of a building smashes open the hull of the vessel, releasing all of the candy and stopping Stickybeard from finishing off Numbuh 5. A bunch of kids all see it and start eating the candy. Numbuh 2 asks Numbuh 5 if she's okay, and she says she's feeling sweet. The episode ends with Stickybeard, Chewy and Gooey sadly rowing off into the sunset in a really small rowboat named the "Bittersweet". In Operation: A.F.L.O.A.T., when Sector V was being chased by the villains, Stickybeard and his crew are seen in the Sweet Revenge after Sector V escaped from the villains by their M.E.G.A.R.A.G.E., so Stickybeard and his crew use a bubblegum cannon to blast them out of the sky. Later on, they used their ship cannons to take down the Great White Asparagus to save Numbuh 5 and the other Sector V members and they take care of Numbuh 5 and her friends on the way back to shore. It is also seen in the attack on the Moon Base in Operation Zero, though Stickybeard calls it the Sweet Victory in that episode. For that battle, it was heavily modified for space travel, and now possessed a large cannon on the bow which turned anything it struck into ice; when Numbuh 1 sent his S.C.A.M.P.E.R-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. into it with a large amount of salt, this caused the cannon to overload and explode, covering every Candy Pirate with salt, forcing Stickybeard and his forces to retreat. In Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., Numbuh 86 informs Sector V that the Sweet Revenge has been spotted off of the coast of South Dakota and that they need to go stop Stickybeard. After Numbuh 4 presses the wrong button and fires the T.A.R.P.O.O.N. prematurely, Sector V flies to the Sweet Revenge collecting parts along the way to fix the T.A.R.P.O.O.N.. When they fix it, they latch on to the Sweet Revenge so Numbuh 5 can sneak on, take out the candy pirates, and capture Stickybeard to take to the prison on the moonbase. List of appearances Gallery Sweet Revenge/Gallery Trivia *Although it is a pirate ship, its' sails are striped beige and red, similar to those of a viking longboat. *The ship looks somewhat similar to the Jolly Roger. *As shown in Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E. when Numbuh 5 attempts to retrieve her candy stash, the ship has at least one lifeboat on deck as well as a bell on a higher deck. *The hold of the ship is where most of the stolen candy is stored, as seen in P.I.R.A.T.E. ''and ''T.R.I.C.K.Y. Category:Villain Headquarters Category:Vehicles Category:Villain Technology Category:Weapons